My Last Goodbye
by abrilius
Summary: Esta historia es antes de la muerte de Walter, en el manga Integra siente cuando él se murió después de matar a el Mayor, pero en esta historia ella fue hasta él y conversaron antes de que él ardiera en llamas. ¿Por qué? eso es lo que quiere saber sir Integra. My Last Goodbye es una canción de Lacrimosa.


Esta historia está ubicada antes de que la muerte de Walter, en el manga Integra y Seras "sienten" cuando Walter se muere poco después de que la primera matara al mayor, pero en esta historia Integra se dirigió hacia él antes de que muriese. Yo pensaba hacerlo como un pensamiento de Walter y otro de Integra que se mezclaran, es decir que los dos pensaran lo mismo y en sus pensamientos se contestaran sin saberlo, pero se me hizo bastante complicado y medio cursi, como las telenovelas donde según el tipo piensa en la tipa y viceversa y juntan las imágenes XD, así que preferí hacerlo así. Y pues el titulo es por la canción de My Last Goodbye de Lacrimosa :3

Bueno eso es todo, sin más que decir los dejo leyendo.

* * *

**My Last Goodbye**

Integra caminó por los pasillos del zepelín para encontrarse con Walter, sentía que pronto moriría aquel que la traicionó, aquel que era la última persona de la que desconfiaría. Tenía un par de cosas que decirle y ninguna de ellas era agradable. Estaba segada por la ira y la indignación. _—¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto? —._ No dejaba de preguntarse. La sangre le escurría por la cara, pero se aguantó el dolor, no quería que él partiera sin decirle todo lo que pensaba.

—Walter—. Llamó cuando lo vio.

—Te ves terrible—. Se arrancó la manga del brazo izquierdo. —Acércate para que te ponga este trapo como venda.

—¿Ahora te preocupas por mí?

—Tenemos mucho que hablar y poco tiempo para eso, no seas necia y acércate, no quisiera que murieras por una hemorragia antes de que terminemos… y sí todavía me preocupo por ti.

Si Walter no fuera Walter le habría reclamado por llamarla _necia_ y no aceptaría la ayuda de su enemigo, pero no pudo evitarlo y antes de que lo pensara ya estaba sentada en el suelo frente a él. El ex mayordomo empezó a vendarle la herida a su ex ama. —Listo, eso debería servir por unos minutos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cómo pudiste engañarme por tantos años fingiendo querer… querer ser mi mayordomo.

—No te engañé, todo lo que sentí por ti es verdadero, incluso en este momento, te quiero realmente. No fue por ti, no fuiste tú la razón de mi traición. Yo traicioné a tu padre, en Varsovia, cuando conocí al mayor Max Montana; odiaba a Alucard, pero más que a él, odiaba a tu padre. Sé la opinión que tienes de Arthur pero déjame decirte, linda, que él no es ningún santo y si lo llegué a odiar fue por una muy válida razón que no pienso revelarte para no ofenderte.

Pero te decía que odiaba a Alucard, yo quería vencerlo y sabía que podría lograrlo si ambos estuviéramos en las mismas condiciones, es decir si ambos fuéramos vampiros. El mayor me introdujo un chip que en ese entonces no estaba del todo terminado, era un chip experimental y no se activó hasta hace poco. Nadie pudo detectarlo, ni siquiera Alucard. Nadie pudo prevenir que en cuanto se alzara el ejército de vampiros del mayor yo me uniría a ellos para acabar con Alucard.

En aquel entonces tenía 14 años, creía que para que eso sucediera pasarían sólo diez o veinte años, en aquel entonces ni siquiera habían señas de que tú llegarías a existir; si alguien me hubiera dicho en aquel tiempo que yo llegaría a adorar a la hija de Arthur me habría reído en su cara con una carcajada más sonora que la de Alucard. Me equivoqué, el ejército del mayor tardó mucho más de lo que yo creía, tú naciste y todo rencor desapareció; hubo un momento en que yo quería renunciar al plan del mayor pero me era imposible.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste ahora?

—Porque ya para este momento yo sólo pensaba en una cosa: matar a Alucard con mis propias manos, sólo pensaba en mi venganza, y en ningún momento me detuve a pensar en ti… lo siento. No quería morir como un viejo decrepito si no como un shinigami victorioso. Me volví a equivocar, la desaparición de Alucard no fue tan placentera como yo creía, es más ni siquiera fui yo el responsable de eso, traicionar a Hellsing no fue algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso y ahora mismo me odio por lastimarte tanto.

—Eso me dolió mucho Walter, hubiera dudado de la lealtad de todo el mudo menos de ti.

—Lo sé, no me gustó verte llorar, ser el causante de tus lágrimas. ¿Me odias?

—Sí y mucho—. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente. —No, no te odio.

—Yo tampoco te odio, nunca lo hice, ni siquiera en el momento en que activaron el chip y también de alguna manera manipularon mi mente para que saliera todo el rencor que tenía guardado; nunca tuve un solo motivo para lastimarte y lo hice, pero te repito que no estaba pensando en ti, ni para bien ni para mal.

—Yo siempre pensé en ti Walter, cuando me dejaste para pelear supuestamente contra Hans Günsche, yo sólo esperaba que aparecieras y me dijeras que el objetivo había sido eliminado, pero entonces vi a Hans de pie y creí que habías muerto… y de alguna manera así fue. Tenía pensado que cuando terminara todo y si todavía seguía con vida iría a buscar tu cuerpo para enterrarlo en el panteón familiar.

—Ese habría sido un lindo detalle, un buen final para un mayordomo devoto, es una pena que no haya renunciado al hecho de volverme un shinigami nuevamente y me haya cegado la ambición. ¿Podrás perdonarme? No puedo descansar en paz si sé que no me has perdonado.

—Si Walter, te perdono.

El ex mayordomo sonrió feliz. —Hazme un último favor y enciéndeme un cigarrillo… mis manos no me responden—. Sus manos temblaban involuntariamente.

—No sé si deba encenderle un cigarrillo a un chico de 14 años, es ilegal—. Bromeó, aunque lo decía en tono serio. Walter se empezó a reír de buena gana, Integra sacó un puro de los que ella tenía y lo encendió. —No puedo permitir que tu último cigarrillo sea una de esas baratijas que sueles fumar.

—Gracias Integra, aunque debo admitir que siempre odié el hecho de que fumaras, pero ya eras mayor de edad y no podía decirte nada, después de todo sólo era un mayordomo. Pero si me permites un último consejo, te digo que por favor dejes de fumar, no quiero que tengas cáncer de pulmón.

No dijo nada.

—Mi tiempo se acaba, pero tú todavía tienes mucho que vivir, tienes mucho que hacer y ahora que Alucard no está puedes darte una oportunidad para ser feliz con alguien normal. Y no hagas esa cara que bien sabía lo que había entres ustedes dos aunque ninguno, par de orgullosos, se dignara a admitirlo. Y seamos sinceros, si no tuviste un romance anteriormente fue un 50% por culpa de él y otro 50% por ti misma que te negabas a ser feliz con alguien más.

—Walter si nunca quise tener novio fue porque no quería que nadie quisiera remplazarme como líder de Hellsing o que se interpusiera en mi trabajo.

—Por favor Integra, eso díselo a quien no te conozca, yo te conozco desde hace 22 años, ¿en serio crees que puedes engañarme?

Volvió a quedarse callada.

—Tal vez no me creas pero conocerte fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme en la vida y creo que fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle a Arthur, sin duda llegaste para alegrar nuestras vidas caóticas. Integra, no puedo abrazarte he perdido la movilidad en los brazos, pero si fueras tan amable de regalarme uno te lo agradecería eternamente.

Sin dudarlo lo abrazó. —Walter—. Empezó a llorar.

—Todavía no me muero, no llores aún que me partes el corazón. Hazme otro favor y pon mis brazos a tu alrededor.

Ella sonrió y lo hizo. —Te extrañaré mucho—. Se separó un poco para acariciarle el rostro casi con gesto maternal al chico delante de ella.

—Y yo a ti mi princesa. Adiós Integra.

Ella lo vio consumirse en un fuego que venía desde dentro. Lloró con más fuerza pero él se esforzó por sonreírle con ternura. Seras llegó más tarde por ella para sacarla del zepelín que amenazaba con destruirse.


End file.
